No Difference?
by Mimi-of-Darkness
Summary: Kid was the popular boy, Death's own son. Chrona was the weak, lame boy, secretly the son of a witch. Kid loved to torment this boy, but is put in charge of watching him by his father! KxM!C Rated for violence, language, abuse!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mimi here! This is my first story, so go easy on me, but don't hesitate to tell me what you think and what I need corrections on! Constructive Crit only, please!

It's not actually AU at all. The only difference is the story line and it's almost like a regular school, only it still has meisters and weapons. The only difference is the timing for characters... if you understand... Well, I'm sure you'll understand later...

BIGGEST THING HERE is that Kid is still obsessed with Symmetry, but he's kind of a brat right now, you know, the kind of rich kid who gets away with everything. Hope you don't mind, but I feel awful for this change, but it had to be done...

**Warnings: Contains violence, abuse, harassment, extreme angst, bad language, school, and boy-love. If you don't like any of the afore-mentioned, this is not the story for you.**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! ... Well, I do own Mimi, but she's not important... She's just a simple sword... Weapon_

Chrona

"Chrona, you insolent brat, get up. You're starting school today, you need to look alright," the pretty but narrow-eyed woman said with slight anger and displeasure.

Chrona looked up at his mother from where he huddled in his corner, a black creature pulling at his hair. "But, Lady Medusa, Ragnarok won't stop hurting me. How am I supposed to look alright if he's hurting me? I don't think I can deal with that."

Medusa glared down at her one and only son. "Ragnarok, go back inside his body. You two disgust me. Ever since Lord Death caught on to our Kishin antics and demanded you be exorcised, you've disgusted me even more than before! Now get up and get ready. Lord Death demands that you attend school."

Chrona slowly got to his feet and sighed. He felt the familiar feeling of Ragnarok returning back to his domain in Chrona's veins.

"Now are you sure you are ready to face the DWMA as my son, the son of the school nurse and as the new boy? Do you think you stand a chance against other meisters?" Chrona nodded his nervous yes, then smiled a slightly deranged and crazy smile.

"Hey... My blood is black, you know."

Kid

He awoke, in the huge mansion where he lived precisely at 8:00. His father still resided in the school and Kid's mother was long gone. His only company was the Thompson sister, Liz and Patti.

It was the first day of a new term, and he began the marvelous morning, though he was already late, with a shower. Then he dressed in his normal; a black suit. Then he went around arranging everything to make sure it was alright...

To make sure everything was perfectly symmetrical.

Kid walked out the door after eating his breakfast around 10:00. Liz and Patti were waiting on the porch.

"Kid, you are aware we're already three hours late, right?" Liz stated dryly.

Kid smiled calmly and said, "Ah, but Liz, do you think anyone will really care? I'm Death the Kid, Governor and Headmaster Lord Death's son, next in line to inherit the school. Do you honestly believe they will be brave enough to stand up to me?"

"Well, Kid, I've heard Professor Stein is pretty strict and doesn't give a damn who you are."

"Ah, yes, Professor Stein. One of the best graduates of the school. No, I have no worries about him."

Kid began walking down the stairs in the center, Liz and Patti following on either side.

"Ah, this will be a marvelous day, I can feel it in my veins! And according to my father, we'll be having a new student."

Liz and Patti exchanged a quick glance and smirked. New students meant new bait for all three of them.

Liz and Patti, though they had been the new student the year before, were never picked on. I mean, come on, who would pick on and insult and trip up Death the Kid's weapons?

Chrona

Medusa had found Chrona trying to hide in the corner of the infirmary. Unfortunately, there was an assistant with her, so she could not yell at Chrona and torture him with the snakes in his body.

She went over to Chrona and said, "Chrona, dear, why are you hiding in the corner? Class started nearly three and a half hours ago. Don't you want to meet Professor Stein?"

"B-but I c-c-can't. I-I d-don't kn-know how t-to d-deal with n-new p-people. W-what i-if Ra-"

Medusa quickly shut him up by saying, "Now Chrona, dear, don't be afraid. No one will hurt you. Now, dear, I will take you to class."

She pulled Chrona to his feet and pulled him towards the door, waving at the assistant. "I will be right back after I explain the hold-up to Professor Stein. Bye-bye!"

Medusa pulled him out the door and as they walked down the hall, she hissed in his ear, "Now you're in big trouble. Now you'll attract more attention to yourself!"

Medusa knocked on the classroom door and Professor Franken Stein answered after a few moments.

"Ah, Doctor Medusa, how nice of you to drop by. Is this our missing new student? I see, where has he been these last few hours?"

"I apologize for holding my son up, but he had a slight fever and I couldn't bear to send him to class when he was sick. His fever has come down, so I thought I'd bring him to class. He's a little nervous, though, so instead of sending him off with a note, I came with him to tell you personally."

Medusa's lie seemed convincing even to Chrona as he nodded slightly in agreement. He was led into the class by Stein after Medusa had walked off and was put in the seat next to a brown-haired green-eyed girl with pigtails. Chrona stared at his desk. How was he supposed to participate in class? Lady Medusa had put a seal on his back earlier that morning before they walked over to make sure Ragnarok didn't appear, but of course he was, as always, doubting the seal's trustworthiness. Ragnarok was strong, he was Chrona's weapon, he was the demon sword, surely he would be able to break a witch's seal, despite how powerful she was!

"Hi," he heard a voice say confidently. He glanced over at the girl, who was looking at him with a smile. "I'm Maka. Who're you?"

"Chrona..." Chrona murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"You seem kind of timid, Chrona. Why is that?"

Chrona was about to reply, but suddenly the white-haired boy leaning back in his desk asked, "Hey, are you a girl or a boy?"

Chrona stared at him like he was crazy. Was it really that hard to tell he was a boy? I mean, sure, he was wearing a dress, but that was custom for someone from a witch family...

But then again, they didn't know his mother was a witch.

Maka turned to the boy and stated a little louder than necessary, "How rude, Soul! It's not right to ask someone that!"

Soul turned pale and said, "Al right, all right, sheesh, I was just curious..."

"It's all right..." Chrona replied, staring at his desk again. "I don't get many questions like that, I don't know how to deal with them, but it's all right..."

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a black-haired boy who had three stripes on one side of his hair. Two girls came in after him.

Chrona instantly recognized the girls as the Thompson sisters. They had mugged him once and Ragnarok had refused to help, disobeying his so-called 'meister'.

They just walked right in and Stein just watched them. Chrona heard people start whispering about how cool those three were. Chrona turned to Maka, who just looked disgusted.

"M-Maka, what's so cool about them three...?"

Maka turned to Chrona, looking slightly surprised. "Oh! That's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, and his twin gun weapons, Liz and Patti Thompson. Shouldn't you know that, living in the city and all? I thought everyone knew!"

Chrona looked at his desk shamefully. "I-I'm sorry, I just recently moved into this town. I lived with my f-father before, but he didn't like Lord Death, so he refused to hear of him... I only get to hear of him when I visited my mother, and now that she has full custody of me..."

Oh, Chrona! Your parents are divorced?"

Chrona nodded sadly, but it was a lie. His father had died a long time ago, probably before Chrona had been born. He refused to let himself blush, though.

After all, his blood was black.

Kid

They had sauntered right in, and taken their seats in front of Soul, Maka, and some pink haired kid.

The new student, Kid knew. He grinned slightly and glanced up.

_'That kid doesn't even have a partner, and yet here he is, at our school.'_

He looked at Stein, who was talking to a weapon girl who hadn't had a meister since she came middle of last year. The look on her face was devastated. Kid could only guess that Stein was telling her to be the new student's weapon until they find one that actually matches.

"Chrona, come up here please."

Everyone's eyes turned to the pale, pink-haired boy who looked like he wanted to die. Slowly, the boy-at least, he thought the kid was a boy- got up. Kid heard snickers and someone whispered to a boy sitting close that he was wearing a dress... as though he were from a family of witches.

Kid could only guess he wasn't the only one who believed Chrona was a guy. Kid felt hid friend, Black*Star, hit his shoulder from his side(Patti was on the other side of Liz). Kid glances at Black*Star and asked, "Yea?"

"I feel so sorry for that girl down there, having to be the weapon of that ki-"

Suddenly Chrona jumps away from Stein, looking surprised. Kid heard him say, "But I already have a weapon." He seemed a little surprised at his own words.

Kid decided to divert his attention to Black*Star and stated calmly, "That student looks intent on not having her as a weapon, no matter Stein's urging."

Chrona

The professor seemed determined to see Chrona's weapon before letting him sit back down, so he decided to say, "But I need to speak to L-Mother first, I don't think I can deal with this without her."

Stein simply walked over to a mirror on the wall and began writing something on it after fogging it a little. Medusa's face appeared on the mirror, and Chrona winced slightly. The wince went unnoticed by all... except Maka.

"Doctor Medusa, could you please come down here for a few minutes. Your son claims he always has a weapon partner, yet refuses to retrieve them. He says he needs to speak to you first."

Chrona stared at the ground. He knew what would happen when he got home that night, and Ragnarok refused to defend him with hardening his blood against Medusa.

He also noticed the snickers and a few whispers of "mama's boy".

Medusa smiled kindly as Chrona looked up at her face, but Chrona saw right through the mask. She was truly and utterly pissed at his lack of common sense.

"I will be there right away, Professor." The mirror went blank.

Everything went silent in the few minutes before Medusa appeared. Medusa went over to her son and said, "Now Chrona, why won't you show the ood people your weapon? Or at least Professor Stein?"

"Because I can't..." He murmured quietly, averting his eyes to the floor again.

"Professor Stein, may I speak with my son in private?"

"Of course, Doctor."

Chrona felt himself being pulled outside. He felt like a lanky rag-doll.

Once the door was shut, Medusa said quietly, "Chrona, why did you tell them you already had a partner?"

Chrona looked up at her fearfully. "I-I wasn't th-thinking, a-and th-they'd a-all d-d-discover Ragnarok sooner o-or l-l-later."

"I, personally, would prefer later, but now that you've blown it... I could always say it was a science experiment gone wrong. Yes, that will do, and I'll say it was your father who did it. That that is why I got custody over you..."

"You heard what I said earlier?"

"It's the snakes, Chrona," she hissed quietly, a grin spreading across her face.

Suddenly, Chrona felt the seal break and could tell Ragnarok was instantly happy.

"Now don't come out yet until I say it's okay..."

"Lady Medusa, I s-suddenly don't f-f-feel good. C-could we d-do th-this ano-nother d-day?"

Medusa shook her head and stated, "Stein will not let you go until you show him. Though, I don't think the rest of the class should see." She opened the door and called for Professor Stein to come out and speak with her, that Chrona would rather show him in private rather than in front of everyone.

Stein came obediently.

"I'm not sure, but as you might know my good-for-nothing ex-husband had custody of dear Chrona before me, and he was a scientist, quite like ourselves, but he used his science for bad. In fact, the reason I got custody of my dear Chrona was he experimented once on Chrona and his partner, Ragnarok."

Chrona saw a spark in Stein's eyes.

"Now his blood is black and his weapon is inside him. He has been forced to collect the souls of innocent humans by his father to try and become a Kishin. But thankfully Lord Death caught wind of what was going on and cleansed Chrona and Ragnarok, but cannot separate them as it would kill them both. He changed custody over to me after he found out and decided Chrona should join as a student." She turned to Chrona. "Chrona, dear, show him your burden."

Then, all of a sudden, Ragnarok came out of Chrona's back, shouting, "I'm no burden!"

Stein stared at the small Ragnarok and asked, "This is your weapon partner?"

"Quite pathetic, really," Medusa stated, and Chrona knew she wasn't even pretending to lie. "He looks so much better in his weapon form. Only good thing about him is he protects my dear son from harm. Show him, Chrona, dear."

Chrona held out his hand and said, "Now, Ragnarok."

He said it in a monotone but Ragnarok came anyway.

Kid, Patti, and Black*Star were looking through the door, wanting to see it happen, but by chance Stein's back blocked out the view. They'd come to listen just moments before they heard the nurse say, "Show him, Chrona, Dear."

Chrona's reply had been so quiet they hadn't heard him.

**_To Be Continued_**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter one... I personally think it sucks... =( But I'll get working on Chapter 2 now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm glad a few people seem to like this story, but I want to change the title. Can someone help me with the title? It really needs a different one and I suck at titles...

And sorry for the delay, I was on a vacation visiting relatives and had no internet connection!

Anyway, here's Chapter 2! ^^ I still don't own anyone XD

**Chapter Warning: This chapter has some child abuse in it.**

Chrona

He walked back home with his mother, glancing around nervously at any passerby.

"Lady Medusa, I-I really a-am sorry f-f-for blowing it l-l-like th-that..." Chrona stuttered out, terrified of what would happen when they reached home.

"Be silent, Chrona. We will talk when we reach home. And you will do a little time in The Room."

Chrona's face went even paler than usual, and he bowed his head. He didn't want to go to The Room, not again.

"Now tomorrow you will go all day and not hide out in the infirmary. You will have to remember to keep your mouth shut about Ragnarok. If you have to, speak to no one. And we need to get you different clothes. It was foolish of me to make you wear that dress to school, it just screams out your heritage."

Medusa opened the door to her house, pushed Chrona in angrily, stepped in, and slammed the door.

Chrona fell to his knees when he was pushed in. He felt Medusa grab him by his hair and drag him to his feet.

"You no-good excuse for a child. After everything I did for you, you disgrace me this way! It's bad enough Death nearly found out I was behind the kishin antics, and that I was a witch! It's even worse that he cleansed you of all the human souls Ragnarok devoured, stopping you from ever becoming a kishin!" Medusa's hand came down hard on top of Chrona's head, and Ragnarok stayed dormant, knowing better than to help Chrona when he was being punished. "And now I can't even dispose of you because he demands you attend school, and I have to pretend I care!"

Medusa threw Chrona to the ground.

"Vector plate," she said in a calm voice.

An arrow formed under Chrona's thin body, pointing at the wall opposite the one he was leaning against. Before he could make any sound, the arrow sent him flying at the wall. He slammed into the wall face-first, making his nose bleed. Chrona touched his nose and looked at the black blood on his finger.

Another arrow formed under him and he went flying into another wall. He could feel Medusa's snakes slithering around angrily inside of him.

Chrona felt Medusa grab his arm and yank him to his feet. He felt himself being pulled towards The Room.

"Lady Medusa, please don't put me in there, it's so dark and Ragnarok hits me."

"You deserve it, you sorry excuse for a child." As she said this, she tossed him into The Room. The door closed and Chrona was in pitch darkness.

Kid

He walked down the hallway of Shibusen, wondering just what he was going to do to the new student. He had to do something entertaining. Something entertaining but symmetrical!

He entered the Death Chamber. His father had called him for some reason Kid didn't know. He watched his father while he talked to Sid. After a few moments, Sid left and Shinigami-Sama looked at Kid.

"Well look at you! Those lines in your hair are cute as ever~"

"Father, tell me why you called me down here. I have stuff to do."

"Oh, it's nothing important Kiddo, I just wanted you to watch over Chrona for a while."

"What?" Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing. Watch over the new student? No way, that would ruin his rep!

"Well, Kiddo, according to his mother he has gone through some abuse in his past by his father. However, I never found out about anything of the such and, therefore, I never gave custody to Medusa. When I looked into it, everything I found said his father had died before he was even born. But Stein has seen proof of this abuse and experimentation and I would like you to watch over him for a while."

"Why me, Father? Could you not get Maka to watch over him? She seems to actually like the new student," Kid stated flatly.

"Because you're my son. And I know you could easily protect him from danger, which you _will _do."

Kid sighed in defeat. "If it is what you want, Father, then I shall do it."

"That's my boy~"

Kid went around his house, straightening everything a thousand times, muttering under his breath about what his father wanted him to do.

"Hey, Kid, you alright? You've been purposefully unstraightening then restraightening everything for the past twenty minutes," Liz stated while filing her nails.

Kid glanced at her then said, "Father wishes for me to watch over the new student. He suspects something is going on, but won't tell me what!"

Liz had stopped listening at 'watch over the new student'. "What? He expects you to watch over the new student? But we're supposed to do all sorts of mean things to him!"

"More importantly is that he wants me to _protect _him," Kid stated, scowling. Patti stared at him in a way that suggested she didn't understand, so Kid told them the whole conversation.

When he was through, Liz and Patti started having a fit and going around and knocking them off center. Kid immediately jumped for fragile vases and pictures and started shouting for them to stop.

**The Next Day**

Chrona

He was the first one in the class that morning. Maka had come in not long after he entered and plopped down beside him. Medusa didn't bother with the seal that morning because Chrona had already given their secret away, and Chrona wasn't surprised when Maka asked him about his weapon.

Chrona stared at his desk and didn't bother to try and stop Ragnarok from emerging.

Maka nearly fell out of her chair, but then she said, much to Chrona's surprise, "Awww he's so cute!"

Ragnarok's reply was, "Hey! Don't call me cute, Pigtails!"

Maka looked at Chrona, a big smile plastered on her face. "What is it?"

"It's Ragnarok... he's my blood."

Maka was silent for a moment, then asked curiously, "How is he your blood?"

"My m-my f-father melted my p-partner while he was in weapon form a-and fused him with m-my blood..."

"What is _that?_" Chrona, Maka, and Ragnarok all looked over and saw Kid, Liz, and Patti standing at the door. Liz looked confused, Patti looked like she was in her own world, and Kid looked like he had just entered Heaven. Kid had been the one to speak. "It's perfectly symmetrical!"

Chrona looked at Maka as Kid observed Ragnarok, who had started spitting insults the moment Kid made a comment about his symmetry, from afar.

Maka silently giggled and Chrona looked forwards only to realize Kid was right in front of him, startling him.

"What is this wonderfully-symmetrical being?" Kid asked, staring at Ragnarok.

"My blood..."

Kid looked at Chrona in surprise. "This creature is your blood?"

Chrona nodded, then a slightly-insane smile crossed his face. "My blood is black, you know..."

Sorry for the shortness, please forgive Mimi! I was only trying to get it done so all you wonderful readers could, well, read it!

So, that button down there... you KNOW you want to click it! Oh yes yes yes! You KNOW you do! ...** CLICK IT!** ... Please?

~Mimi~


End file.
